The prior art is replete with various configurations of garment hangers including hangers which incorporate structure for selectively adjusting the hanger's width to accommodate different size garments. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,052,599; 5,085,358; 5,102,019, and the references cited therein, exemplify such constructions.
The prior art also shows garment hangers which can be assembled or erected (or disassembled and collapsed) by an end user, primarily for the purpose of conserving shipping and/or storage space. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,446,312, 3,401,855, 4,227,632, 4,673,115, 4,932,571 and 5,074,446 are exemplary of such constructions.